The Witch Bitches of Seattle
by wickedlovee
Summary: The title says it all. Grey/Cross. Read to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

''I can't believe we're this late..'' Katherine says, clearly irritated.

''Cheer up girls, it's 12:30 so that means we should be in lunch by now.'' I say, trying to lighten up the mood.

''So this is how humans function everyday? God Ana, I feel sorry for them.'' Eva laughs at Katherine for being so over dramatic.

You may be wondering what Katherine meant when she called the others, humans.. Well to put it in simple words..

We're witches, incognito.

No we don't wear pointy hats and ride broomsticks. Fucking stereotypes.

We look like ordinary teenage girls. But we have what other ordinary teenage girls don't have. Powers.

Katherine, our eldest, has the powers of being able to use Transmutation. Yes, she can teleport and can do potion craft.

I, the second eldest, have the power of being able to use Telekinesis. I can move objects with my mind, Resurgence, I can bring people back from the dead, and other spell craft.

And lastly, our dearest Eva, has 4 powers. Concilium also known as Mind control. Pyrokinesis, she can create, manipulate and control fire with her mind, pain infliction and lastly Clairvoyance, she can read the minds of others. She may be the youngest, but she's the stronger one of the 3.

Our adoptive mother, Cordelia has us living in a coven, but it looks like a regular house because we're in hiding. There are people that know about us, that want to kill us. They know that us witches exist, they just have no idea of our appearance, and we tend to keep it that way.

I know how to control my powers. Katherine uses them whenever she wants, I don't even think she cares about getting caught, and Eva uses her powers when provoked.

We all have traits, I'm the one with control and keeps us on the right track while Katherine is the out of control one and Eva is the quiet, weird and mysterious one of us all. But once you get to know her, she's great. But there is one thing that we do have in common.

We're bitches and we refuse to get attached to boys or anything else that involves feelings and are outside of our inner circle. We might be adopted and might not look the same but we are sisters, and we care and protect each other.

So here we are now, attending a real public school with real people so that we can fit in with the rest. I hope this all goes well.

* * *

**I was having an American Horror Story marathon yesterday and I was inspired by the 3rd season, to write this. Watch it if you may. I changed it up a bit, but I just had to write this story down, I couldn't get it out of my head.**

**And I added Eva to this story, so you can guess who's going to be in it as well (; I like the idea of having 3 bad witches! Lol, so yeah. Follow my pinterest for visuals. **

**www dot pinterest dot com/rachelleeexo/the-witch-bitches-of-seattle/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

''I think this is it.'' I mutter to myself.

''Yes it looks horrible enough.'' Katherine says, rolling her eyes.

Eva snickers, and we proceed to get out of the car.

We walk into the school together, and I'm shocked at how huge the school is.

''We should go find the office and get a copy of our schedules.'' I look at Katherine and she shrugs. She threw a tantrum last night and ripped up all three of our schedules.

Leaving the office we stare at our schedules and put them in our bags. ''We all have next period together, that makes me feel better.''

It's true, we've never been seperated, so having at least lunch and the period after makes me content.

''Soo, where's the cafeteria?'' Katherine asks.

''I think it's behind those two huge doors with the sign above it that says 'Cafeteria' dude.'' Eva says, not hiding her sarcasm and I can't help but to laugh. Katherine glares at the both of us.

''I'm kinda nervous, but at the same time I'm not.. It must already be full of students.'' I stammer, freaking out.

''Woah calm down Ana!'' She smirks, ''This is what I always do when I know I'm gonna attract attention... I mentally play a song in my mind and pretend I'm walking in slow mo, like in movies where girls make a hot entrance.''

''What like Mean Girls?''

She nods. ''Yeah, kinda, so what song?''

''I don't know, you choose...''

''Hmm, let's see... We're three hot sisters, who so happens to be witch bitches... I say 'Problem' by Natalia Kills... It's perfect.''

Eva shakes her head and smiles.

''Okay... Problem... Got it.'' I say.

As we get closer to the two huge doors, I stop them. ''Remember. NO using your powers! Cordelia will know!''

Katherine rolls her eyes and nods, while Eva just scrunches her eyebrows together. ''What's wrong, Eva?''

She snaps out of it and shakes her head, ''Too many minds to read.'' I smile and nod.

''We'll just have to adjust..'' I say.

''Ready girls? Don't be nervous. Problem and Slow-Mo. Okay?'' She reminds us and we nod. She opens the door and we walk in.

* * *

''Is the party still going on tonight?'' Gideon asks me while I watch in disgust as Elliot stuffs his face with his burger.

''Yeah man, of course.''

I throw a fry at Elliot, ''why are you such a fat ass?'' I ask and Gideon laughs.

Elliot checks his body. ''I'm sorry, I don't see any fat on me''

I shake my head and notice Elena coming to our table.

''Christian just fuck her, and then she'll leave you alone'' Gideon says while he sniggers.

''I'm good.''

Elena sits next to me and sticks her chest out. ''Hey Christian'' She purrs.

''Elena.'' I say with a cold tone and throw her an icy glare. It doesn't seem to phase her because she's now touching my biceps.

I scoot away from her, ''don't touch me Elena'' I snap and the color from her face drains.

The cafeteria gets quiet and I suddenly hear boys whistling.

Elliot, Gideon and I look towards where most of the whistling is coming from, and holy fucking shit. Three beautiful ass girls walk in. But only one of the catches my eye. The beautiful brunette with the sparkling blue eyes.

I mean there's many pretty girls here but these three... WOW.

Elliot nudges Gideon and Gideon nudges me.

''Holy shit dude!'' Elliot says.

''Who are they?'' Gideon replies.

I reply with a simple breathless, ''I have no idea.''

This must've pissed Elena off because her whole expression changes and she walks towards the middle of the cafeteria and of course calls up her little puppets. Leila and Maria.

I take this as an advantage to get a closer look at the pretty brunette so of course I follow, only to get stopped by Gideon.

''Dude what are you doing?''

''I just wanna see them up close.''

He nods and both Elliot and Gideon follow me.

* * *

We walk in and we're met by so many faces. Boys are whistling at us. I know Katherine is enjoying this but Eva and I are not.

Suddenly 1 girl walks towards us and two other girls follow behind, while 3 boys follow behind them as well. My eyes widen at the copper haired boy with the handsome face and the striking gray eyes. He stares at me with the same expression.

''I'm sorry is there a funeral being held?'' The blonde asks. I'm guessing she's the main out of the 3?

A funeral... Hmm, probably because we're dressed in black. Does it really matter how others dress?

The other 2 girls snigger at her remark. Elena inspects us one by one, when she stops at Eva, she scoffs.

''Let me tell you three something. I own this school. You don't.'' I can see clearly that Eva is being provoked by this rude bitch. Think Ana.

_Control Eva._

She looks at me and then I nod.

''God you 3 are lame.'' Blondie says. ''I guess we won't be having a problem then. Just stay out of our way.''

We're now having a stare down and next thing you know the girl with the light brown skin standing in front of Eva starts to piss herself. We all look towards that girl and her eyes widen in horror and the whole cafeteria bursts out in laughter while she runs away and the other girls glare at us before following.

We're now faced with the 3 handsome boys that were watching.

The beautiful coppered hair boy with the gray eyes won't take his wide eyes off of me.

The handsome looking guy with the sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes is just gawking at Katherine.

Lastly, the last handsome guy blue eyes and hair as dark as midnight is looking at Eva in awe.

Oh boy...

* * *

**Pinterest: www dot pinterest dot com****/rachelleeexo/the-witch-bitches-of-seattle**


End file.
